


Thoughts

by Butterflyfish



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 1 instance of swearing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterflyfish/pseuds/Butterflyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few short thoughts of an unknown/unnamed Character in TWD World.</p>
<p>Just something that kept going over in my mind - Possibly to be used or drawn from at a later date</p>
<p>Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I never in my wildest craziest drug induced dreams imagined I would one day be sitting next to a pile of dead bodies eating raw squirrel and drinking water from an old tin can.

Nope, this was something of a change of direction.

The dead stunk. Really, really stunk. They’d been rotting for years, but walking the earth.

This shit was insane

I’m still spending over half each day wondering if I’m tripping, or having the world’s worst nightmare.

I lick the blood off my fingers, down the last of my water.

Metal. Everything tastes like metal after the apocalypse.

I stand up, stretch, and get to setting a fire for these stinkers.

We burn the undead, but bury our loved ones.

Same old same old, ‘Cremation or burial, my dear?’

These were someone’s loved ones;

Once upon a time, in a world far removed from ours.

I watch the flames. Rotting, burning, flesh smells abusing my nostrils.

Someone calls my name.

It’s him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More thoughts.
> 
> I didn't realise this 'unnamed' was at the prison, until now.

Karen is dead.

David is dead.

But I am not dead. _**I am not dead**_.

I remind myself over and over that this cannot be the end.

Carol isn't here anymore. I think she killed them. 

I think she was right.  We have children here. Babies.

But.

I am not in charge. No one listens to me. 

I rarely speak anymore. Why bother if you're to be brushed off? 

The thing is I know stuff, and they'll want to listen. They will. 

They'll wish they had.


End file.
